


Terror Nights, Tender Times

by HunterJamie



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Nightmares, PTSD, Soft Torn, Tender moment caused by angst, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Jak has a PTSD attack after a nightmare, and both he and Daxter are surprised Torn knows what to do.
Kudos: 33





	Terror Nights, Tender Times

Jak just got done terrorizing the ‘Good’ Baron’s plans, destroying some of his stuff once more. Each time he did so, there was a bitter satisfaction in his chest in knowing the man created him and now is having everything torn down. He should have left him when he got to that place… wherever it was. Still, he and Daxter had been busy for a few days, no rest, running on nothing but adrenaline and whatever Daxter managed to steal or buy. The ottsel had done well adjusting to the new life.

But it must have shown that they had been wearing themselves thin. The moment they reported to Torn, the former Krimson Guard stopped to get a good look at them. The two were used to having him give them another task right off the bat. He seemed… concerned about something this time.

“When was the last time the two of you slept?” The man crossed his arms, frowning. 

The way they were being looked at made Jak shift uncomfortably. He had forgotten that others could be worried other than Daxter. “I don’t…” He glanced at his best friend. “I don’t know about Daxter… But I know neither of us slept since the prison.” He looked back at Torn. Why did he suddenly look… worried? Was that the word? He had forgotten what that looked like.

Torn looked at the wall. “And I doubt you really slept there…” It was a statement. The look now was unfamiliar to the fugitive. After a moment, he shook his head. “I don’t have anything that needs you to do it right away. I want you both to sleep.” He looked back to the two, motioning to the lines of bunk beds that were settled in the place. There was plenty empty, only one other person resting in there. “I need you both in top shape if anything is to get done.” He turned back to his map, marking something on it.

Daxter jumped from Jak’s shoulder. “Wait, you’re letting us take a break?”

“I’m not the Baron. We don’t work people until they drop.” The man barely glanced back. “I have been working you both a lot, and I know it. But I refuse to push you more than necessary…” It sounded like he wanted to say more, but instead just shook his head to get a thought out of mind. “Just pick a spot. Nothing is assigned.”

Jak hummed a bit and looked at the beds, unsure. Still… some proper rest after so long… He moved to the one closest to them, staying away from the door, staying hidden. Something in his mind was still trying to find the best way to defend himself…

He settled himself down on the bed and let out a sigh. Two years… he hadn’t been in any proper bed in two years… He had a feeling these things were not the comfiest, but it was better than what he was used to. He closed his eyes. He actually felt like he could relax on those things.

There was a small weight on the side of the bed. “Hey, Jak?” Daxter was whispering, hoping to keep the conversation a little private. “You remember those Cantacope fruits? Always hard to find?” Jak opened one eye up to look at his friend. After a bit, he just gave a small nod. It was… foggy, but he could remember the fruit. It had a bitter skin, but once one got past it, the meat was sweet and juicy. It had been good to quench thirst during the hotter days and give them just a bit more energy when they needed it. The fact he remembered those made the human smile, in turn, making the furry one grin. “I know where to get some real quick. Since we are taking a break and all. Want me to grab ya one, big guy?”

Jak smiled just a bit more and ran his hand over his friend’s ears. “You only have a limited time to get them, don’t you?” Otherwise why else would he ask about it now instead of once they rested up? “You just be careful. I-”

“I have been on my own for two years, Jak…” Daxter patted the other’s stomach before moving off the bed. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.” With a smile, the ottsel ran off. 

Jak let out a sigh and shifted onto his side, watching Torn for a moment before closing his eyes again. He just hoped he could sleep…

He did not expect to wake up in the prison once more.  
\---  
Torn was still busy making plans, seeing where he needed to move some of his men, seeing where some walls could be used to their advantage. He wrote a note, hoping to ask the Shadow about if some people could be moved closer to his location using a tunnel they found. It was risky, them needing to keep the man hidden, but needing to keep others safe…

He was starting to worry about another issue when he heard the door open, the familiar steps of an annoying animal coming back in. He looked back, seeing he was carrying a bag. “What’s that?” He was paranoid, after all.

Daxter just stuck his tongue out. “What does it matter to you? Think I am going to be stupid or anything?” He started to walk towards his friend, who was twitching in his sleep.

Torn stared a moment before sighing. “Depending on what it is… it shouldn’t be placed on the bed…” The two had a hard time. He needed to remember not to be hard; none of them were in the Guard. “Just… what it is? Supplies for you two?” 

The animal seemed to pause. “You would think it stupid.” He walked over, handing the bag up to the commander. In turn, the man looked in, seeing the fruit. Torn knew the only time one could grab them was just before night fell, and it was expensive.

Torn hummed and went over to a box, carefully setting them in there. “Not sure why you would get these…”

“As I said, you would think it stupid.”

“No…” Daxter tilted his head, bewildered. “I don’t know why, but you wouldn’t get something like this for just anything. There is something important about it.” Once the fruit was safe where it could stay cool, he moved to lean on the desk again, looking at Daxter. 

The ottsel looked back before sighing. He felt like he needed to tell… someone. “Jak and I never knew walls, never grew up in fear... “ He looked down, ears falling. “I wanted to bring that time back for Jak. He’s my best friend. Knowing he was hurt… for _two years_... He doesn’t talk about it, but they did horrible things. I am afraid what all they did to him… and I am afraid to ask…” He sounded so broken as he spoke, trying not to cry. He wiped his face, trying to calm himself down. “Stupid, right?”

Torn… felt pain for the two of them. He could only dream of having known what that was like, knowing what it felt like to be _safe_. He grew up terrified, felt it still in the guard. Failure was death. The fact these two had it and then had it ripped from them… “If there is anything else you can think of around here… do it.” He turned away before Daxter could raise his head in surprise. “Not a lot of good here… Any form of hope is needed. Even if it is just a memory of better times.” 

Daxter stared a moment before smiling. He… didn’t think he would see this more understanding side of Torn. But they only came in when something needed to be done, or after they messed up. Maybe they needed to come in more often when they needed rest or something… 

He was about to say his thanks when he heard a panicked gasp as well as felt his fur stand on end. He only knew one event that caused that sensation. He turned to look at Jak, stray sparks moving from him as he quickly moved against the head of the bed. Thankfully he didn’t change, but those sparks said he was close to it. 

“Jak, buddy? You okay there?” He moved closer but was stopped by Torn. 

The man placed a hand on his head to keep him from moving forward. He shifted to the side of the table and grabbed a bucket and a pitcher with what looked like water. That hadn’t been there when Daxter had left. It made him wonder when it was set up…

Torn slowly walked towards Jak, who was tense and staring forward. “Jak… It’s Torn. I am going to sit near you, okay?” The ottsel watched, worried out of his mind as the man did just as he said, Jak starting to shake. 

Daxter wanted to speak, to pull Torn away, but he seemed to know what he was doing… Didn’t change the fact the animal was terrified that Jak would spear the other through.

The commander set the bucket next to the bed but held onto the pitcher. “This is going to be the hard part, but I need your hand, okay? I won’t hurt you, but I know that isn’t what you are seeing…” 

Seeing? Daxter looked between the two. Why couldn’t he just ask what was going on?

Carefully, and just as slowly as he had walked over, he reached his hand out. “I am going to take your arm.” Jak tensed more. “No pain. I won’t hurt you unless you asked me to knock some sense into you.” He moved his hand closer. “It is okay, Jak. You can trust me.”

He was still slow as he carefully took the arm. “Easy…” Jak’s breath had picked up, at the touch. “I’m not hurting you.” Torn was patient the entire time, taking it slow, doing this at a pace Jak could work with rather than trying to work with him quickly.

One of the others started to walk in. However, they stopped when they noticed Torn doing something. Daxter observed that they watched only a moment before turning to sit on the steps to wait. Was this not a first time thing? Did Torn do this regularly that the others were actually used to this?

When Jak managed to keep his hand out for the other and not pull away, Torn lifted the pitcher. “This is just water…” With that, he started to pour the cool fluid over Jak’s hand.

That seemed to make Jak confused, him blinking rapidly before slowly looking at the water flowing. His blue eyes finally started to focus. Even still, Torn didn’t let the water flow end. “Back with us?” 

It took a few seconds before the blond nodded, breathing starting to level out. “I thought-” He shook a bit at the thought, still staring at the water.

“You were back in the prison… not an uncommon nightmare after that kind of trauma…” Torn slowly lifted the pitcher to stop the poor and let go of the arm. He stood to go set the pitcher on the table and the bucket at a small washing station to reuse what was in it. Once that was set down, he grabbed the pitcher and filled a glass with what was left to hand to Jak. 

Jak sipped at the cup, humming a bit. He only looked up again when he felt the weight of Daxter climbing up on the bed. His friend seemed hesitant until he opened his arm up, the other diving in for a tight hug. The human of the two closed his eyes as he almost curled around the other. “I probably scared you again…”

Daxter didn’t argue. “But you are okay, right, tough guy? Nothing brings you down for long.” He smiled just a little, holding a little tighter.

They heard Torn talking to the person outside the door, his more tough tone of voice back as he got back to business. Jak moved to lay down again after setting the cup next to the bed, still holding his best friend. “I’ll be okay…” He was still curled around the other, the warmth and fur helping him a bit. He was finally out and free, but didn’t think that he would need to be reminded…

Torn came back in, looking at some papers. Before he could sit, though, Jak needed to ask something. “That water thing, pouring it over my hand… where did you learn that? Why does it work…?”

The red-haired man only glanced back. His voice was softer again. “Ashelin… she used it. Said it helps because it is something in the now, something most people didn’t experience in their traumas. Said it was the only good thing her father showed her when she had nightmares as a child.” He set the papers down, sorting through them a little. 

Jak waited a moment before looking down at Daxter. The ottsel was starting to fall asleep… “Did you ever need it used for yourself?”

Torn stilled just a bit before nodding. “A few times… Sometimes another method has to be used. Depends on if I am remembering getting ambushed… or doing the ambush.” He looked at Jak again. “Get some more sleep. I’ll still be here if you need to be woken up again.” He didn’t feel like talking more about it. He was glad it seemed to relax the younger man, though. “Might have a job once you get up. Might not be difficult… but we both know how quick that can change with your crazy ass.”

Jak smirked, running his fingers over Daxter just a bit. “Yeah, I know.” He let out a deep breath before settling himself to sleep. Having Daxter there seemed to drive the nightmares off this time.

Torn turned to watch the two, wondered how they could have had such a good life and then get thrown into a nightmare. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. He was exhausted himself, constantly taking care of others and keeping things going for the Shadow, staying in hiding lest the Guard sees him and takes him in, them all knowing what he looked like. 

But… he had to admit, he was happy with one thing… He wasn’t the only one there for Jak. The rodent might be all the other needed, because he seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, possibly remembering those peaceful times. He could only hope they could make change enough that they could have that peace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into playing the games again and had the image of Torn helping with the nightmares Jak probably is plagued with after being tortured for so long. This is after Jak meets Ashelin but before he met the Shadow, so he and Daxter still don't know they are in the future.
> 
> Also, I just made up a fruit. Think an orange with more watermelon like properties, you know, mostly water.


End file.
